Dulce Venganza
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Fic finalizado: Candy recibe a un paciente inesperado. ¿Cómo podrá manejar esta situación? ¿Qué nuevos sucesos le esperan a la rubia?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

_Rastros de sangre_

Ya era de noche. La nieve cubría las calles y le daba aspecto de una cuidad envejecida. No había muchas personas en la calle, uno que otro hombre que iba y venía.

Por la calle que daba al parque había un rastro de sangre que caía sobre la nieve. Un hombre joven caminaba herido y usaba todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su departamento. Una vez llegó al parque, se desplomó. Un buen samaritano encontró al joven tirado en el suelo inconsciente y lo llevó al hospital más cercano, para que lo atendieran de inmediato.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

_Un encuentro inesperado_

Ya llegada las ocho de la mañana, Candice entró al hospital para hacerse cargo de su turno. Sólo trabajaba de día. Una de las condiciones que le impuso la Tía Elroy a Candy para que trabajara en el hospital, ya que no pudo hacer desistir a su sobrina que dejara el oficio de enfermería, fue que trabajara sólo de día. "Las _damas de alta sociedad no andan fuera de sus casas de noche_", siempre solía decir la Tía Elroy. Y como Candy estaba tan agradecida de la familia Andley, complació a la Tía en este pedido; aunque esto no quería decir que por el agradecimiento a ellos iba a renunciar a las metas y a los sueños que se había trazado.

Al entrar al hospital, pensó en lo afortunada que era al poder ayudar a tantas personas enfermas. Lo único que la hacía feliz era trabajar.

Se dirigió al puesto de enfermería y le preguntó a Alice, la jefa de las enfermeras, las altas y las bajas de los pacientes que tenía a su cargo.

-Candice, anoche llegó un paciente casi desangrado. Al parecer tiene vínculos con el bajo mundo, porque le han hecho varios disparos al cuerpo-, dijo Alice.

Era la época de la Prohibición. Las calles de Chicago estaban saturadas de pandillas que tenían a cargo barras, en donde se practicaban los juegos al azar, la prostitución, las apuestas ilegales, se tomaba y se traficaba alcohol. Estas pandillas estaban en constante guerra por los controles de varios puntos de distribución en la ciudad. Estos usaban armas de fuego de todos tipos para derribar a sus enemigos de los bandos contrarios. Así que los disparos al cuerpo del paciente, lo ligaban de inmediato con problemas de pandillas y de los "gángsteres".

-Tiene dos heridas en la pierna - continuó Alice- y otras dos en el estómago. Enseguida que lo trajeron lo llevamos a sala de operaciones y se le extrajeron las balas. Desde entonces duerme, porque se le administró una gran cantidad de morfina; se quejaba mucho del dolor.

-Muy bien. –dijo Candy – A propósito, ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Sabes que no sé? Al parecer no quiso dar su nombre, pero pronto lo tendrá que hacer. En casos como éste, en donde llegan heridos por balas o cuchillas o que presenten alguna herida por algún altercado, es obligación del hospital informar de estos pacientes a la policía –contestó Alice.

Con toda la información del nuevo paciente y con los reportes del progreso de los pacientes viejos, Candy se encaminó al cuarto que tenía designado. Ella estaba a cargo de un cuarto de diez pacientes, los cuales eran todos hombres. Por esto, Candy se mantenía todo el día en el cuarto cubriendo las necesidades de cada uno de ellos.

Entró al cuarto y fue revisando uno a uno a los pacientes que estaban allí. Al final se encontraba aquel paciente cuya identidad no había sido revelada aún. Por fin llegó a la camilla de aquel paciente, ya se sentía con mucha curiosidad y con ganas de conocerlo. Así que corrió su cortina despacio, Alice le había advertido que dormía y no lo quería despertar, cuando vio a una cara conocida y se aguantó para no gritar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

_Un desagradable encuentro_

-¡Neaaaaaaal!- gritó para sus adentros- ¿Qué hace esta sabandija aquí?

Candy quedó estupefacta, compungida, afligida, enojada… Era de esperarse tal mezcla de sentimientos negativos hacia Neal, que la había tratado de engañar un tiempo atrás, para obligarla a casarse con él. Se trató de serenar y pensó que su labor de enfermera tenía que sobrepasar todo tipo de sentimientos adversos que sentía por él. Además, quería evitar cualquier problema o escándalo en el trabajo.

_¡Qué casualidad¿Por qué me habrá tocado a mi cuidar de este malandro,_ pensó.

Finalmente, suspiró y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo le curaría las heridas y lo atendería, muy profesionalmente. La directora de las enfermeras, Alice, había comentado que su estado de salud era delicado, ante el hecho que ya Neal había perdido mucha sangre. Así que, lo mejor que podía seguir haciendo era hacer su trabajo, como Dios manda, y tratar con todas sus fuerzas de no interponer sus sentimientos ante la salud de un paciente, aunque éste fuera el más ruin y el más odioso de todos. Candy curó sus heridas.

Neal sintió que había alguien tratando de curarle y entre la somnolencia que le causaba la morfina y el no saber en dónde estaba exactamente, entreabrió los ojos y vio a una enfermera curando sus heridas que aún supuraban un poco de sangre. No dijo nada y siguió durmiendo. La visión que tuvo de la enfermera es la misma que se tiene cuando se duerme y se abren los ojos por varios segundos… toda una silueta. Por su parte, Candy ni se había dado cuenta que él había abierto los ojos, así que ella siguió realizando su labor muy serena, pensando que por ahora no tenía que enfrentarse con él.

Llegó la tarde y Candy se encontraba organizando algunos documentos en su escritorio.

-¡Enfermera!- se escuchó una voz acompañada de mucho dolor.

"_Neal_", pensó Candy.

La voz que siguió llamando a la enfermera parecía que en ocasiones se quería apagar.

"_Está despierto_", pensó Candy. _"¿Qué querrá ahora?"_

Se fue acercando lentamente con ganas de no atenderlo, de irse corriendo y llamar a otra enfermera para que lo atendiera. Si había algo que ella detestaba en este mundo era la idea de tener que atender a Neal.

"_Bueno, aquí voy_.", se dijo para sus adentros mientras corría la cortina.

-¡Candy!- exclamó Neal con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con un poco de vergüenza.

-Soy tu enfermera y te guste o no, tengo que cuidar de ti hasta que puedas salir del hospital – contestó Candy armada de valor- Dime¿qué necesitas?

-¡Esto debe ser un sueño…!- dijo tapándose con la sábana.

-Neal, si no me dices de una vez lo que necesitas, no voy a poder ayudarte- dijo un poco irritada.

No era para menos que Candy se sintiera así. Ya era suficiente tenerlo que ver de nuevo, pero tener que atenderlo de nuevo… eso si que era irritante.

-¡Aaaahh!- gruñó Neal y resignándose a su cruel destino dijo- Tengo hambre.

-Si es así, te traigo la comida en unos minutos.

Salió Candy del cuarto de los pacientes y se dirigió hacia la cocina, allí ordenó la comida y cuando la tuvo volvió al cuarto para dársela.

-Neal, abre la boquita. Di Aaaaaa- dijo Candy con un tono burlón, de alguna manera reflejó su descontento con la situación.

Neal cerró los ojos y su cara se transformó. Ya no era aquel niño que lloraba cuando se burlaban de él, sino un hombre que tenía mucha rabia, mucho odio por dentro. _"Esto no puede ser. Esto no puede ser. Esto no puede ser. Esto no puede ser"_, pensaba Neal. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar y con ella de frente sosteniéndole la cuchara con una sonrisa muy, pero muy sarcástica. Él quería gritar, quería irse corriendo y mandar a todo a la mierda. Trató de levantarse, no pudo: estaba muy mal herido. Estaba consumido en un orgullo que no le permitía ver que las cosas no serían como él quería que fueran. Candy cambió su mirada burlona por una de lástima mezclada con un poco de miedo. Nunca había sentido miedo ante Neal, pero esta vez era diferente. Definitivamente, había algo distinto en él.

-Neal, lamento mucho tu situación- dijo Candy tímida.

-¡Cállate! –gritó Neal- No me tengas lastima. Sé que no sientes ni un décimo de afecto por mí. Además, reconozco que en el pasado te hice mucho daño- dijo calmándose y mirando al suelo avergonzado.

-Esta situación es difícil tanto para ti como para mí. Sé que lo menos que quieres en estos momentos es verme. No te voy a molestar más, así que te voy a dejar la comida aquí – Candy dejó la comida sobre la cama- para que comas tranquilo. De todos modos, estoy aquí por si necesitas algo más.

Candy se retiró; estaba exhausta emocionalmente. Neal comenzó a comer aunque se le hacía muy difícil; todavía le dolían mucho las heridas, sobre todo las del estómago. Comió como pudo, con mucho dolor, pues su orgullo era más grande que cualquier dolencia.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, Candy andaba distraída y olvidó por completo el "gran problema". Pero cuando miró al reloj se dio cuenta que se le había pasado la hora de administrarle la dosis de morfina. Sonrió sola y después pensó que él debía estar retorciéndose de dolor; sin embargo, inmediatamente se sintió culpable de haberse burlado.

-Necesito administrarte la dosis de morfina. Ya es hora –dijo Candy.

-¡Ya era hora! Bastante me he aguantado este maldito dolor.

Candy procedió a administrarle la morfina a Neal, vía intravenosa, y vio como le cambió el semblante poco a poco, parecía como si se le estuviera calmando un dolor interior muy intenso, muy diferente al dolor provocado por las heridas. Candy reflexionó sobre esto y se dio cuenta que algo más grande estaba perturbándolo. Llegó a la conclusión de que Neal estaba pasando por el lado más oscuro de la vida: la soledad.

Mientras Candy lo atendía, Neal dijo- Quisiera pedirte que no le menciones a nadie que estoy aquí. ¡A nadie!

-Te doy mi palabra- dijo la enfermera un tanto preocupada. ¿Cuál sería la razón para no avisarle a nadie? Ya le había otorgado su palabra y no debía decirle a nadie.

Neal quedó profundamente dormido, mientras ella cavilaba sobre todas estas cosas y regresó a sus labores.

Durante el transcurso de los días la relación entre ellos siguió siendo la misma: ellas atendía las exigencias básicas, le daba comida y le administraba sus medicamentos. Ninguno intercambiaba palabras con el otro.


	4. Chapter 4

_He aquí el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado. Son muy valiosos para mí. Valerie_

Capítulo IV

_Búsqueda de información_

Una mañana, Alice llamó a Candy para conversar con ella.

-Candy, quisiera conversar contigo un minuto- le dijo Alice.

-Sí, dime en que te puedo ayudar.

-Quería que me contaras sobre el progreso del paciente nuevo y si has averiguado quién es.

-El paciente está mejorando muy lentamente. Sobre la identidad del mismo, todavía no lo he averiguado, –dijo Candy esta mentira con un poco de miedo, no quería que la vincularan con Neal, además de haberle prometido que no diría a nadie nada- si me entero de algo te aviso de inmediato.

-Te lo voy a agradecer mucho, pues tengo que informar a la policía y no lo haré hasta que sepa su nombre y se haya recuperado mejor –dijo Alice.

-Bien, me parece lo correcto –opinó Candy-, yo voy a tratar de hacer lo posible por descubrir su nombre. Hasta ahora no he conversado con él, sólo hemos hablado lo necesario.

-Pues, enseguida que sepas algo me avisas. Confío en ti, Candy.

-Gracias, Alice.

Candy no sabía que hacer. Prefirió hacerse la desentendida con el tema de Neal… algo se le iba a ocurrir. Era mejor analizarlo todo y después de tenerlo todo en orden iba a tomar una determinación. Por lo pronto, trataría de sacarle la información a Neal de lo que lo hizo caer en el hospital.

-¡Enfermera¡Enfermera! –Neal no llamó a Candy por su nombre porque no se atrevía.

Se había cumplido otra semana y Neal seguía mejorando muy lentamente. Su recuperación era lenta porque pasó mucho tiempo para llegar al hospital desde el momento que le dispararon. Candy lo atendía cada vez que él lo requería y siempre lo hacía con una linda sonrisa. Esta actitud no era rara en Candy, quien siempre fue muy cordial hasta con el más ruin de sus enemigos y era una persona que no conocía la palabra rencor. Neal veía esta actitud en Candy y pensaba en lo mal que él y su familia se portaron con ella. Con todo y esto, ella continuaba atendiéndolo y sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aquí estoy, Neal. ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo Candy sonriente.

-Tengo mucha sed.

Candy le sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Neal, hoy la directora de las enfermeras me preguntó si sabía tu nombre. Ella necesita esta información para reportarte a la policía. Llegaste a este hospital herido de bala y es obligación de esta institución informar de esta situación.

-¡Maldita sea! Yo no quería llegar hasta acá. Aparecí aquí porque alguien me trajo mientras estaba inconsciente –dijo preocupado.

-Pero Neal¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-¡No te lo diré!-gritó.

La enfermera abrió los ojos con asombro, pues no pensaba que le respondería de esa manera.

-Bien, no te preguntaré más. Tú mismo se lo dirás a la policía cuando vengan a investigar qué diablos te ocurrió- respondió ofendida y se marchó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

_Comienzo de una amistad_

-¡Buenos días, Candy! – dijo Neal tranquilo, la mañana siguiente.

-¡Buen día, Neal! Veo que estás de mejor humor.

-Sí. Toda la noche pensé en los acontecimientos que han marcado mi vida y uno de ellos, uno de los más importantes, es cuando llegaste a nuestra casa.

Candy abrió los ojos de sorpresa y quedó enmudecida.

- No me tienes que decir nada. Sé que no te agrada escuchar estas palabras por temor a que yo vuelva a pedirte matrimonio –dijo Neal, a la vez que se reía.

Candy seguía muda. No cabía duda que Neal había cambiado. Aquel niño caprichoso ahora era un hombre. Su voz, su mirada, sus gestos delataban el cambio que había sufrido. Todo indicaba que él era otra persona.

- Candy, yo quisiera contarte lo que me ha sucedido…- prosiguió Neal.

- No te obligues, Neal.

-No me obligo a nada. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer. ¿Me quieres escuchar? –dijo bruscamente.

-Está bien, te escucharé- dijo Candy extrañada por el cambio de parecer de Neal.

-¿Recuerdas aquel incidente del compromiso?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –gritó Candy irritada y cuando se dio cuenta que había gritado se calmó un poco.

-Después de aquel bochornoso evento, del que fui rechazado por ti, mi familia se mudó al estado de la Florida, para evitar los comentarios de las amistades y la familia y la vergüenza. Desde ese día, mi madre y Elisa perdieron cualquier clase de respeto hacia mí (en realidad nunca lo tuvieron) y se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a burlarse y a humillarme. Mi propia familia me insultó, me despreció. En parte, me merecía eso por haber sido un orgulloso y un cobarde. Aguanté mucho tiempo esta situación hasta que me cansé. Me di cuenta que para mi familia era más importante el qué dirán. Un día, tuve una fuerte discusión con Elisa y con mi madre y decidí irme de la casa. Al irme, me negaron la posibilidad de llevarme un poco de dinero, incluso mi padre me amenazó con dejarme fuera de la familia y de la herencia de los Leegan. No escuché sus amenazas y me largué. Realmente, estaba harto de mi familia. Deambulé por casi un año. Viajé de ciudad en ciudad, muchas veces sin comer. Bueno… en realidad, casi nunca comía…

Candy seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Tenía miedo de decir algo que lo fuera a molestar, además quería escuchar toda la historia.

-…tenía que mendigar en los restaurantes, y la gente me echaba de esos lugares. Por fin, llegué a Chicago. Una noche entré a una barra y conocí a un hombre muy alto, con una apariencia dominante. Me ofreció un trabajo en el que iba a ganar mucho dinero, me imagino que lo hizo porque me vio muy muerto de hambre… Acepté sin preguntar en qué consistía el negocio y no sabía en el infierno en el que me estaba metiendo. Resultó ser una organización mafiosa. Desde ese día he tenido que buscar las mil y unas maneras posibles de traficar el alcohol hasta el lugar que me indican, escondiéndome de los policías y teniendo que enfrentarme con los bandos enemigos. Llegué a este hospital herido cuando tuve que enfrentarme a tiros con otros "gángsteres" y a mi compañero lo mataron. No quería venir hasta aquí, pero parece que alguien me vio tirado herido e inconsciente en el suelo, me recogió y me trajo hasta aquí.

Candy permanecía muda, nunca imaginó que Neal pasara por todas esas situaciones. "_Todo empezó cuando te rechacé. No es mi culpa, fuiste tú quien ideó toda esa trampa",_ pensaba apacible, mientras lo veía.

Candy, ahora más que nunca te necesito como amiga. Estoy muy solo. Ya te conté el problema que tuve con mi familia y sé que ellos, en estos momentos, no van a venir a verme. No saben dónde diablos estoy, ni se han preocupado por buscarme. Ni tan siquiera les doy lástima.

Candy titubeó ante tal pedido. Neal no le había hecho la vida nada fácil durante varios años de su vida. Este era el momento preciso para otorgarle el perdón a Neal u odiarlo el resto de sus días.

-Está bien, Neal, seré tu amiga- dijo Candy no muy convencida de lo que había dicho.

-Gracias, mil gracias. La verdad es que no sé cómo pude hacerte tanto daño. Eres una mujer muy especial. Por eso, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti.

Candy se volvió a asustar y abrió los ojos. Enseguida, Neal volvió a aclarar que no estaba enamorado de ella, que se tranquilizara.

-Puff- suspiró Candy.- Tienes que ir pensando qué vas a hacer cuando te toque enfrentar a la policía.

-No me recuerdes eso ahora- replicó desanimado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo IV

_Visitas al paciente_

Siguieron pasando los días y la relación entre ellos se iba abriendo. Ya se saludaban con más ánimo y comentaban sobre las noticias, sobre el clima... Era una sensación extraña: nunca se habían dado la oportunidad de conversar sobre nada. Se estaba creando un vínculo de amistad franca entre ellos. Ambos sentían un profundo miedo ante la situación que se estaba dando. Su amistad no estribaba en la admiración que podían tenerse el uno al otro: eso no existía; sino en la falta de compañía que sentían. Muchas veces Candy contempló la posibilidad de que lo que sentía hacia Neal era pura atracción. Luego de cruzarse esa idea por la cabeza optaba por autocensurarse. A veces se mordía la lengua a propósito para distraer su atención o simplemente comenzaba a tararear alguna canción. Su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza y rápido trataba de recordar todo lo malo que él le había hecho. Cuando estas imágenes volvían a su cabeza se cuestionaba el hecho de estar cultivando una amistad con Neal. _¿Estaría correcto brindarle mi amistad a el? ¿Será Neal tan sincero como yo? ¿En que terminará todo esto? ¿Será que lo que realmente siento es lástima?_

Asimismo Neal se preguntaba lo mismo. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Candice. Siempre deseó ser amigo de ella. Siempre tuvo un obstáculo para ellos: su madre y Elisa. _¿Será este el momento de enmendar todos mis errores? ¿Cómo arreglar todo el daño sin causar más?_ Todas estas interrogantes se las llevaba todas las noches a la almohada.

Un día mientras hablaban, una enfermera se acercó a Candy y le pidió que la acompañara un momento.

-Candy, el paciente Leegan tiene visitas.

La chica de rizos dorados se asustó un poco. Pensó que los Leegan ya se habían enterado de la situación de Neal y que lo habían encontrado. A pesar de haberse hecho amiga de él, no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que ver a los Leegan. Siempre en los encuentros familiares eran amargos, tan amargos como el trato que recibió desde el primer día.

Como Candy era la enfermera a cargo de Neal, tenía que escoltar a la visita de sus pacientes. Su colega la llevó a donde esperaba la visita y en su mente le rogó, cientos de veces, a Dios que no fueran ellos. Sintió que su ruego fue escuchado al encontrarse con tres hombres de aspecto desconfiable. Portaban sacos de última moda, sombreros, daban aspecto de gángsteres. Uno de ellos, quien era muy alto y fornido, se acercó a ella, se quitó el sombrero, bajó la cabeza como seña de reverencia y le dijo:

-Señorita, hemos venido a ver al paciente Neal Leegan.

-¿Quiénes lo procuran?-se aventuró a preguntar con desconfianza.

-Somos unos amigos. Quisiéramos ver cómo sigue.

Candy verificó disimuladamente que no estuvieran portando armas de fuego y confirmó que no las tenían. Les pidió que la acompañaran. Llegaron hasta la cama de Neal y Candy le preguntó a su nuevo amigo si conocía a los hombres que la acompañaban.

-Sí, los conozco. Puedes dejarnos solos. Gracias.

Candice se retiró llena de mucha curiosidad. Quería saber qué cosas estarían hablando. Se imaginaba qué conversarían sobre el incidente en donde Neal resultó herido y sobre temas relacionados con la mafia. _Espero que Neal se desligue de esos malos caminos. Tal vez haya aprendido de esta situación_, pensó ella.

Por otro lado, al llegar los "amigos" de Neal, verificaron que nadie estuviera escuchando. Entre ellos, se encontraba Giovanni, un italiano que había llegado desde que tenía tres años de edad a los Estados Unidos y quien era mano derecha del jefe de la organización clandestina, la Banda del Mal, conocida por las diversas maniobras para traficar alcohol a diferentes puntos de Illinois. No sólo trabajaban en Chicago, sino que habían construido una red ilegal por todo el estado.

-Sabemos lo que te ocurrió y quiénes fueron- comentó Giovanni.

-¿Quiénes fueron?- inquirió Neal con mucha ira.

-No te preocupes, ya nos hemos encargado de ellos. El problema es otro, se está corriendo la voz sobre todo lo que te ocurrió. ¿Por qué no han notificado a la policía de tu "accidente"?- preguntó Giovanni.

-La enfermera, que los trajo hasta aquí, me conoce desde que yo era adolescente y ha tenido la consideración de no notificar a las autoridades sobre mi caso. He sido afortunado hasta el momento gracias a ella, pero me ha costado caro: he tenido que hacerme amigo de ella para que no me denuncie.

-Veo como viene la mano- dijo Mauro, otro de los hombres que allí estaban.- Procura que esta chica no vaya a entregarte a las autoridades.

-Lo dudo, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy ingenua. Cree lo que todos le dicen. Yo quisiera, aprovechando que hablamos de ella, pedirles un favor.

-Lo que sea. Te debemos mucho. La verdad que no nos explicamos cómo estás vivo. Esa noche en donde te dispararon fue una noche agitada. Tú lograste sobrevivir, pero Guiseppe desgraciadamente murió- comentó Mauro.

-Sí, yo estuve junto a él cuando murió- dijo Neal lleno de dolor. Guiseppe era su gran amigo, juntos recorrían la ruta para traficar el alcohol. Se habían conocido cuando Neal entró a trabajar para la Banda del Mal y desde siempre se trataron como hermanos. Muchas noches, en la soledad del hospital, éste lloraba amargamente la pérdida de Guiseppe.

-Los bandos contrarios se han unido para quitarnos el control de Chicago. Saben que nuestra organización es poderosa y quieren tratar de desplazarnos. Así que por eso los otros bandos han ordenado a sus hampones que si nos ven, en donde sea y a la hora que sea, nos eliminen. Es por eso que te exigimos que no contactes a nadie- la voz de Giovanni se agitó- y que trates de quedarte aquí la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Tienes que convencer a tu amiga, por los medios necesarios, que no contacte a la policía. Es una orden de Al.

-La intervención de estos podría causar la captura de muchos de nosotros. Sabes que todos hemos cometido un sinnúmero de delitos, entre otras tantas cosas. La policía da lo que sea por tenernos en sus manos y si tú caes en las manos de ellos, te harán hablar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿_Capishe_?-replicó Mauro.

-Sí, he entendido todo. Sabes, Mauro, cómo soy. La lealtad que les tengo a ustedes sobrepasa cualquier cosa y no les voy a fallar. Por lo de la chica, veré como le hago. Hemos hecho "las paces" en estos días. ¿Acaso no les conté que hace algunos años atrás, yo engañé a una chica para que se casara conmigo? Ella es la chica, la enfermera, la que descubrió mi engaño y me rechazó como su novio. Desde entonces, mi familia me desprecia y lo demás es historia- dijo Neal un poco molesto, por recordar aquel incidente.

-Sí, ya recordamos lo que te pasó. Debido a eso te fuiste de la casa, deambulaste como un muerto de hambre y, finalmente, te encontré como un pobre diablo, mendigando comida, en la barra West Point- comentó uno de los otros dos que estaba callado, a la vez que soltó una carcajada burlona. Su nombre era Massimo, un hombre alto, delgado y que no hablaba mucho. Siempre llevaba un sombrero cuya visera frontal le ocultaba el rostro. Massimo era el encargado de eliminar los contrabandistas de los bandos enemigos; en otras palabras, él era el verdugo. A éste todos le temían, ya que no vacilaba en desenfundar su Colt y con su implacable puntería descargaba varios tiros en las sienes de los que osaban enfrentarle.- ¡Vaya chica la que pretendías! ¡_Che bella ragazza_!- dijo intrigado.

Neal no contestó el comentario de Massimo. Se sentía un poco molesto ante lo que dijo de Candy, era una molestia parecida a la de los celos. Pero el temor y el respeto que sentía por Massimo lo habían llevado a morderse la lengua, en más de una ocasión. Además, toda la vida estaría agradecido de haberlo llevado ante Al, la cabecilla de la organización, para que fuese aceptado. La verdad era que Massimo lo había llevado porque era carne nueva y la Banda del Mal optaba por buscar hombres sin familia y con pocas probabilidades de salir adelante, para que hicieran el trabajo sucio de trasportar el alcohol; trabajo sucio, porque se exponían precisamente a enfrentarse con ladrones, policías o cualquier otra circunstancia.

Después de un rato de pensar en decir las palabras apropiadas, dijo Neal- Ustedes no se hagan problema. No me va a pasar nada.

-Bueno, eso esperamos. Recuerda, por tu culpa no nos vamos a echar un problema encima- dijo Giovanni preocupado.

-No se hagan problema- repitió Neal.- Ahora lo que les quiero pedir es un favor. Quiero que envíen a Enzo y a Angelo a que le den un buen susto a la enfermera. No he podido olvidar lo que me hizo y me que quedado con las ganas de vengarme de ella, por haberme rechazado como su novio y por haberme puesto en ridículo ante mi familia.

Enzo y Angelo eran dos hermanos que pertenecían a la organización. Su fama se extendía por varias ciudades aledañas, en donde pagaban grandes sumas de dinero por la cabeza de ellos. Cada uno portaba una sofisticada ametralladora y eran buscados por el robo de por lo menos cinco bancos y por la masacre ocurrida un 24 de diciembre, en donde se encontraba reunida una familia reunida: los Visconti. La familia constaba de la madre, el padre y los cinco hijos varones de ellos; quienes formaban parte de una organización clandestina enemiga del Bando del Mal. Su muerte estuvo basada en el secuestro y asesinato de la mano de derecha de Al, Paolo, quien para él era como un hermano. Esta muerte cayó muy mal al Bando y por esto fue ordenada la muerte de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿No crees que la enfermera se dará cuenta de que este "susto" viene de tu parte?- replicó Mauro.

-No. Como les dije antes, ella es muy ingenua. Además, será un susto nomás. Ella no lo sabrá si nadie abre la boca.

-No me gusta tu idea, pero se lo diremos a Enzo y a Angelo. No creo que Al esté de acuerdo con tu idea. No me haré responsable de las consecuencias. ¿Quieres seguir con tu idea?-dijo Giovanni, visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí. Si quieren no le digan nada a Al y les dicen a los hermanos que yo les paso algo de dinero por el favor- dijo Neal.

-Bueno, se lo diré, pero recuerda: te harás responsable de todo- dijo Giovanni.

Así Neal puso en marcha su _dulce venganza_, la cual ansiaba tanto. Si bien le resentía a Candy, por otro lado le admiraba. Desde que la conoció quedó impresionado ante su belleza, ante su ingenuidad, de no tener miedo de mostrar quién realmente era. Pero, más que enamoramiento era algo parecido a la obsesión. Cuando se ama no se resienten las cosas, se perdonan. Cuando se ama no se obliga a que le devuelva ese amor, sólo se espera. Obsesionado, siempre disimuló y calló esa atracción fatal. Cuando Candy estaba en la mansión de los Leegan le desesperaban las múltiples atenciones que le brindaron Archie, Stear y Anthony, más aún... odiaba el hecho de que Anthony se mostrara amoroso con ella. Más tarde, en la escuela San Pablo, en Londres, le reventaba ver a Candy enamorada de Terry. Nunca la dejo de espiar y sabía de todas las veces que se veían en la segunda colina de Pony. Asimismo, su odio crecía cuando escuchó los rumores que Candy visitaba las habitaciones de Stear y Archie, de noche en la escuela, muy a pesar de que él sabía que ellos la trataban como a una hermana. Neal estuvo cerca de ella, sin ella saberlo, fue su sombra. Él quería tenerla para sí. Ahora era diferente. Ambos habían cambiado y él confiaba en que ella podía enamorarse de este nuevo Neal, un Neal maduro. ¿Qué podía perder?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

_Perdones_

Los amigos de Neal se marcharon. Candy llegó hasta donde se encontraba Neal y le preguntó si todo marchaba en orden. Éste le contesto que sí y se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Candy medio asustada.- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Neal se asustó un poco. _¿Habrá Candy escuchado mi conversación con los muchachos?_, pensaba Neal.

-No, sólo te admiraba- suspiró Neal.- ¡Cómo quisiera que todo fuera distinto! Me refiero al comienzo de todo. Fuimos muy crueles contigo. Tú no lo merecías. Por favor, discúlpame todas las cosas malas que te hice.

Candy no se esperaba esta reacción de él. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a ésta y lloró intensamente; no podía controlarse.

-Me hicieron mucho daño. No lloro porque todavía esté herida. Lloro por mí, por la niña inocente que fui, porque en esos momentos no tenía a nadie que me protegiera, por las noches que lloré con dolor, por no obtener de ustedes la familia que toda la vida soñé- dijo Candy llorando.

Neal sintió que su corazón se apretujaba y sintió todo el peso de la culpa. Sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y le acortaba la respiración.

-Te disculpé hace mucho tiempo ya- dijo Candy entre sollozos. La enfermera se acercó hasta él y le dio un abrazo. Con ese abrazo, Neal cerró los ojos y pudo percibir su perfume. Ésta era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca.

El peso de la culpa hizo que Neal se despegara de Candy. Bajó la cabeza...

-Por favor, déjame solo.

-Pero, Neal...

-Candy, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Quisiera aclarar mi mente. Por favor, déjame solo- repitió Neal.

-Si así lo prefieres- dijo Candy, mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Candice se fue y Neal explotó en llanto. No podía controlar tantas emociones dispares juntas. Por un lado, sentía la necesidad de vengarse y por otro lado, quería conquistar el corazón de esa rubia que tantas noches de insomnio le había provocado. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Quería que la pared se derrumbara para irse corriendo, mas ese defecto ya lo había vencido: no quería ser el cobarde de quien todos se reían. Por eso, se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a la Banda del Mal, tenía un trabajo para "chicos malos y valientes".

También quería que la espada le atravesara la misma garganta, para que de una vez terminara su pesadilla. _¿Qué debo hacer?_, pensaba. La realidad era que en el fondo del corazón, no quería que le dieran el susto a Candy. El orgullo ganó esta vez. El ego pudo más que el alterego.

Resolvió pedirles a los amigos que olvidaran el favor que les había pedido. En estas cavilaciones, Neal quedó dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

_Un inexplicable secuestro_

Esa misma tarde, Candy se despidió como usualmente hacía de todas sus compañeras enfermeras. Se puso un sobretodo color escarlata que le había regalado Albert en su último cumpleaños. Asimismo, se puso sus guantes y su bufanda y salió rumbo a su apartamento, que quedaba a ocho cuadras del hospital. Acostumbraba a ir caminando, pues le gustaba observar el paisaje. Esa tarde había nevado un poco. Las calles estaban apenas cubiertas de nieve. No había casi nadie en la calle, algún que otro transeúnte caminando rápidamente por el frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Candy también se dio prisa, pues sentía muchísimo frío y quería tomarse un té para ponerse calientita. Ya había caminado tres cuadras y cuando se disponía a cruzar la próxima, un carro frenó de súbito frente a ella. De él, bajó un hombre de mediana estatura y lo único que alcanzó a ver de este sujeto fue una cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la mitad de la mejilla izquierda hasta el labio inferior. Cuando el hombre se le acercó, no hubo tiempo para preguntarle qué se le ofrecía, ni pudo correr; el hombre le propinó un golpe a Candy en la cabeza con un garrote y ésta cayó desmayada en la calle. El desconocido procedió a recogerla y la metió en el auto. Otro sujeto que conducía el auto arrancó a toda velocidad. Nadie estuvo allí para observar aquella injusticia.

Al otro día por la mañana, Neal se despertó y esperó impacientemente la llegada de Candy. Quería platicar muchas cosas con ellas. Quería tenerla cerca, estaba empezando a sentir que la proximidad a Candy se había convertido en una necesidad. Al rato, hubo el cambio de guardia y vino la misma Alice, la encargada del departamento de enfermería, para verificar su estado de salud, así como la de los demás pacientes. Neal extrañado por la tardanza de Candy le preguntó por qué su nueva amiga no se encontraba allí.

-No está porque no se sabe en dónde se encuentra. La familia Andley se ha comunicado con los directores del hospital para informar que Candy no llegó anoche a su apartamento y no quisiera perturbar a los pacientes con esta noticia- susurró Alice.

-¿Qué?-gritó nervioso Neal.

-Shhh. Por favor, no grite. Ya le dije que no quiero que los demás pacientes se enteren. Vera, aquí hay muchos pacientes que adoran a Candy y que están muy delicados de salud. Su estado emocional es crucial para su mejoría. Una noticia como ésta, que Candy ha desaparecido misteriosamente, puede ser fatal para cualquiera de ellos.

-No hay problema, no diré nada-dijo con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias, confío en su discreción- comentó la enfermera antes de marcharse.

Entonces, Neal sintió morirse; sintió náuseas, mareos, su pulso se aceleró y sintió que iba a desfallecer. Quiso gritar, quiso levantarse de su cama e irse corriendo a buscar a Candy, a evitar que le hicieran daño, mas sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas. ¿Cómo haría para decirle a los suyos que no le hicieran daño a Candy? ¿Cómo era posible que dejara a cargo a los hermanos Angelo y Enzo para que se encargaran de Candy? _¡Qué estúpido he sido! Por Dios, ¿cómo permití esto?_ , pensaba con ganas de que la muerte lo visitara. Éste presentía que algo malo sucedería, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de esto. ¡Él se había arrepentido de todo lo que había pedido! ¿Habría sido muy tarde? No le quedó más remedio que resignarse y esperar. Seguramente ésta sería la espera más dolorosa y angustiosa que tendría en toda su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

_¿Quién?_

Candy se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se encontraba acostada en un catre. La habitación en donde se encontraba olía a orines y era muy oscura. Sintió la sensación que se encontraba en un lugar muy oculto, tal vez subterráneo; no había ventanas, sólo había un foco de luz que titilaba vacilante. Quiso levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada de manos y pies. Quiso gritar y llamar a alguien, se dio cuenta que estaba amordazada: tenía un pañuelo atado a su boca, el cual le daba deseos de vomitar ante el mal sabor del mismo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía el tiempo qué había transcurrido desde aquel garrotazo. Se comenzó a desesperar. _"¿Quién diablos me habrá traído hasta acá y por qué?"_, pensaba mientras trataba de soltar el nudo que tenía en sus manos. Se le hizo imposible, pues la persona que la amarró quería asegurarse que ella no se escapara. Al ver que no le quedaba otra salida, se serenó y trató de buscar una razón por la que la hubieran secuestrado, mas no daba con ninguna. De repente, se le asomó una idea de quién podría estar detrás de todo esto. _"¿Neal? ¿Habrá querido hacerme daño? ¡Es imposible! Yo he visto con mis propios ojos la transformación que ha sufrido, sería incapaz de algo así. Me pidió perdón por lo malo que me hizo y vi su sinceridad en los ojos. ¡Bah! No es él." _Así Candy descartó la idea de que Neal era el culpable de toda esta serie de infortunios, que le habían llevado hasta allí.

Al rato, llegó el mismo hombre que le había propinado el golpe, tenía la cicatriz en la cara. Este hombre, Angelo, se le acercó y la miró con lujuria, le acarició sus rizos dorados. La pobre Candy ya comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

-Eres realmente una belleza. ¡Cómo me gustaría hacerte mía!- comentó el hombre y Candy pudo ver como su cara se iba transformando.

"_Parece un demonio salido de los infiernos. ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí con él? ¡Dios, ayúdame!"_, pensaba. Sin dejar de mirarla, el tipo se le abalanzó. Angelo no pensaba y le tomó los brazos para inmovilizarla con sus manos, que a Candy se le antojaron como garras de una dantesca águila de hierro y que le apretaban las muñecas hasta hacerla gemir de dolor. Lejos de detenerlo, esto avivaba aún más la locura de Angelo, que sentía que la cicatriz se le ponía al rojo vivo y empezaba a sentir un desconocido tumulto entre las piernas y se retorcía tratando vanamente de esquivar las manos de él.

Angelo le abrió el vestido. Asimismo, manoseó sus pechos y presa de la impotencia comenzó a llorar. No había nadie allí, para que la salvaran de ese cochino. El hombre se le acostó encima, le besó el cuello, en la cara, en la boca…

-No pierdas tu tiempo tratando de zafarte, serás mía...-soltó una carcajada, jubiloso por la captura de su presa.

Candy sentía deseos de vomitar; el asco y los olores a licor y a tabaco casi la consumieron en un desmayo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aun estando amordazada. ¿Cabía la remota posibilidad de que pudiera escaparse? Era muy improbable, el hombre estaba en control absoluto de la situación. Angelo comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y, de repente, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca. Angelo se levantó sobresaltado, cubriéndose rápidamente. Era el mismísimo Al.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- gritó Al, con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? _¡Cornutto!_- siguió gritando insultos- _¡Filio di puttana!_- al mismo tiempo que le propinó una cachetada a Angelo. A pesar de que Angelo era un criminal, que su lista de ejecutados había sobrepasado las cuarenta víctimas, y que había sido autor de otros tantos crímenes, sentía un profano miedo y respeto por Al. Lo que decía Al, para él como para los otros integrantes de la Banda del Mal, era "palabra santa".

Mientras Al cuestionaba a Angelo, Candy no cesó de darle gracias a Dios y a todos los Santos por haberla librado de aquel bandido.

- ¿Quién ordenó que trajeran hasta aquí a la Srta. Andley?

-Massimo- dijo Angelo en voz baja, sumiso.

Candy quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo sabían su nombre? Cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía más difícil de concebir qué diablos estaba pasando. _¿Quién era Massimo?_

-Se ha reportado a la policía la desaparición de ella y circuló la voz de que, ¡nuestra organización la ha secuestrado!- gritó indignado. -¿Por qué han hecho esto sin antes consultármelo? ¿De quién salió era estúpida idea? Esta _ragazza_ no le ha hecho nada a nadie. ¡Desátala ya! ¡Qué sea la última vez que se meten con los Andley! – Angelo no entendía por qué Al estaba defendiendo tanto a la familia Andley. Además, nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

Al se sentía endeudado con la familia Andley. Su madre fue sirvienta de los padres de Albert. En una ocasión, en donde la madre de éste se enfermó, los padres de Albert pagaron todos los gastos médicos, pues la sentían como a un familiar. Cuando éstos murieron, la madre de Al pasó a la casa de la Tía Abuela Elroy hasta el último de sus días. Al se crió junto a Albert y lo quería como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Cuando llegó a su adolescencia, Al tomó el camino desviado de las pandillas. Su madre nunca supo que él se desenvolvía en un mundo ilegal, siempre pensó que se desempeñaba en algún oficio noble. Al nunca olvidaría las buenas atenciones de los Andley para su madre.

Angelo desató a Candy y, por fin, se pudo levantar, se abrochó el vestido y se estiró, ya sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Tenía mucha ira y la desahogó en otra cachetada que recibiera Angelo en menos de una hora. Angelo apretó los dientes y se encolerizó. _Una mujer no es quién para ponerme un dedo encima. ¡Porca ragazza!_, pensó Angelo. Recordó que Al lo observaba y se contuvo.

-Bien merecida la tienes- repuso Al.

-Le estoy muy agradecida por salvarme de este mal nacido.

-Le ruego mil disculpas. Esto jamás volverá a ocurrir. Estoy completamente a sus órdenes.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Lo que sea; estoy a sus pies- dijo Al.

-¿Quién pidió que me secuestraran? ¿Quién es Massimo?

-Angelo, ¿quién fue?

Angelo no se atrevía a decir nada. Sabía que de aquí en más las cosas comenzarían a podrirse. No quería abrir la boca, delatar a un camarada, pero en este caso era diferente. _Con Al no se puede jugar. Tendré que decirle quién fue._

-Fue Leegan. Él le pidió a Massimo que la secuestráramos.

_¡Neal! Ese maldito insecto me las va a pagar. Una vez más se ha reído de mí. ¡Que vergüenza! Yo que le había brindado mi amistad y le tomé cariño. ¡Qué tonta!_, pensó la pecosa mientras cerraba los puños con ira.

-¡Qué tonta he sido!- gritó finalmente, pues no podía contener su enojo.

Al miró a Angelo y le indicó con un leve gesto de cabeza que se fuera y sin mediar palabras así lo hizo. Éste se presentó- Soy Al, el _padrino_ de la Banda del Mal.

Candy no lo podía creer, tenía ante ella al famoso criminal por el cual la policía estaba dispuesta a pagar una millonaria suma de dinero. Se acercó a Candy y le preguntó -¿Cómo es que una _ragazza_ tan linda, refinada y delicada como tú conoce a una basura como Leegan? ¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

-Es una larga historia- expresó acompañado de un suspiro.- ¿Tiene tiempo para escucharla?

-Adelante, cuéntame todo.

Candy le contó cómo la familia Leegan la adoptó; los malos tratos que recibió de ellos; cómo la mandaron a dormir a un establo; las constantes humillaciones; la falsa acusación del robo de unas joyas; la trampa que les tendió Elisa, a ella y a Terry para que la expulsaran del colegio San Pablo; cómo intervinieron para que no la aceptaran nunca más en ningún hospital de Chicago; y finalmente, cómo Neal la engañó para que ella se casara con él. Todo eso y ahora lo de este secuestro sumado con el intento de violación de este sujeto, Angelo, después que Candy se reencontrara con Neal, por las locas vueltas del destino y que ella le perdonara, todas sus malas jugadas, de todo corazón. Ahora, ese odio que estuvo ausente por algunos días, desde que le perdonó, volvió a florecer en cuestión de segundos.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Candy- Al comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De que se ríe? No es nada gracioso.

-Es que toda la _familia_ conocía la historia tuya y de Leegan. Tú fuiste la que lo rechazaste. Ja, ja, ja- Al continuaba riéndose- Todos nos reíamos de él. Nos pareció siempre un tipo patético, que buscaba la peor manera de conseguir sus cosas. ¡No lo puedo creer! Tengo ante mí a la famosa Candy. Ojalá todos estuvieran aquí para verte. Ja, ja, ja.

Candy comenzó a reírse también. La risa de Al era muy contagiosa. Pero Candy no sólo reía de lo que decía Al, sino por el alivio que sentía al haber salido de aquella penosa situación. Hubiera sido lamentable si el hombre de la cicatriz la hubiera violado. Dios no la había abandonado en ningún momento.

-¡Que rata es Leegan! ¡_Filio di puttana_! No ha cambiado nada. A mí no me gustó la idea de que él fuera parte del Bando, pero le concedí la petición a Massimo, que sentía lástima por ese pobre diablo. Pensé que cuando trabajara para nosotros se haría más hombre. Queda comprobado que sigue actuando como un niño.-Candy notó el desprecio que Al sentía por Neal.- Cuéntame otra cosa, ¿cómo sigue recuperándose?

-Su estado está mucho mejor. Sus heridas en la pierna se han curado rápido; las del estómago son las que han tomado más tiempo en recuperarse.

-¿Puede caminar?

-Sí. Ya se pone de pie y camina con algo de dificultad, pero lo hace bien. No dudo que en unos días le den de alta del hospital.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber. Candy, una vez más te pido disculpas. Esto jamás volverá a ocurrir. Y si necesitas algo no dudes en contactarme. Ahora mi chofer te va a llevar a donde gustes.

-Prefiero irme a mi apartamento.

-Así se hará.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta.

-Candy, una cosa más...

-Dime, Al.

-No le digas nada a Leegan. De todo esto me encargaré yo.

-Gracias-Candy se marchó y pensaba que Al, a pesar de era un criminal, tenía un corazón compasivo. Nunca se explicaría por qué la salvó de ser violada por el tal Angelo. En otras circunstancias o si hubiera sido cualquier otro sujeto, no le hubiera salvado. _Menos mal que llegó a tiempo_, suspiró mientras salía de aquel escondrijo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

_En casa_

Así como le había prometido Al, su chofer la llevó hasta su apartamento. Cuando entró, Albert se encontraba como un león enjaulado, desesperado. Al verla se alivió, fue donde ella y la abrazó largamente.

-Candy, mi dulce Candy. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

Candy y Albert vivían juntos en un apartamento justo en el centro de la cuidad de Chicago. Después de que Albert le reveló su identidad a Candy, habían quedado como amigos. La relación entre ellos se había tornado bastante extraña, ambos se atraían, pero no pasaba nada entre ellos; eran como dos amigos casados. Albert sabía que Candy también quería a Terry y respetaba los sentimientos de su gran amor. El esperaría el día en que Candy tomara una decisión final con respecto a su vida amorosa. Mientras tanto, la protegía como siempre y la seguiría mimando.

-Déjame tomar un baño y te cuento todo.

Candy se fue a dar un baño con agua muy caliente. Con ese baño ella sintió como si borrara las marcas invisibles que le dejó Angelo. Lloró amargamente por todo lo que pasó. _Juro que no te vuelvo a perdonar. No volveré a caer en uno de tus engaños._

Salió bastante aliviada después del baño. Albert le sirvió un té de tilo y le pidió que por favor le contara todo. Así lo hizo ella; le contó todo lo que le ocurrió. Solamente ocultó un pequeño detalle: Neal. Albert quedó pensativo y le comentó que no se explicaba el por qué se este suceso.

-¿Quién quiso hacerte daño?

-No lo sé, Albert. No tengo idea de quién puede estar detrás de esto.- Se sintió mal por mentirle a Albert, pero confiaba que Al tomaría la venganza, la _dulce venganza_ de Candy en sus manos. No quería involucrar a Albert en esto.

-¿Quisieras irte conmigo un tiempo a otro lugar? ¿Qué te parece Escocia?- le propuso Albert.

-No. No quiero irme de aquí. Por fin, tengo la oportunidad de trabajar en un hospital aquí, en Chicago, gracias a tu divina intervención. Me gusta lo que hago. No quiero huir a ningún lugar.

-Pero, mi Candy..., temo que quieran hacerte algo peor.

-Por favor, no quiero que se hable más del asunto. El que quiso hacerme daño recibirá su castigo en el momento indicado. Por ahora, olvidémonos de todo esto.

Albert se acercó a Candy y la volvió a abrazar. Ella no acostumbraba a desaparecerse sin decir nada. Esa noche, en donde la raptaron, los minutos a Albert le parecían horas. Una vez dio la medianoche, Albert no vaciló en reportar su desaparición a la policía.

-Menos mal que estás bien.

-Menos mal...-suspiró la pecosa aliviada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

_De vuelta al hospital_

Llegó la mañana siguiente y Candy se dirigió al hospital, aunque no estaba muy segura de ir. Siempre vio al hospital como un lugar en donde podía sentirse útil, en donde podía olvidar sus penas (la muerte de Stear, la separación de Terry, entre otras cosas). Esta vez sería diferente en el hospital, en su hospital, había un intruso llamado Neal. Este intruso fue capaz de arrebatarle la paz en tan sólo dos días. _De veras que no entiendo qué pude haberle hecho yo a este infeliz. _Tenía muchas ganas de volverse al apartamento y pedirle a Albert que se fueran a otro lugar como la noche antes él le había sugerido. ¿Cómo iba a presentarse ante Neal como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-Llegó Candy- exclamó uno de los pacientes, de los cuales Candy estaba a cargo.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?-preguntó otro.

-Cuéntanos ya, ¿sí? ¿Estabas enferma?-indagó un tercer paciente.

-Calma, ya les cuento. No vine porque me engripé la otra noche. Ya estoy bien. Gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí.

Todos querían saludarla. Ésta no acostumbraba a ausentarse del trabajo. Su récord de asistencia era excelente y su reputación como profesional era intachable. La muy querida enfermera recibió halagos de todos los pacientes que la extrañaron por sólo ausentarse un día del trabajo. Candy saludó a cada paciente, quienes se sentían desesperados por la ausencia de la misma.

Al llegar a la camilla de Neal, que casualmente era la última, se detuvo un momento y le pidió a Dios que la ayudara. Todas las cortinas de las camillas estaban corridas excepto la de él. Éste nunca corrió su pequeña cortina; no quería ver, ni hablar, con nadie. Los pacientes del cuarto acostumbraban a burlarse de él en voz alta.

-¿El señorcito estará despierto o dormido?

-No. Lo más seguro no quiere vernos porque somos chusmas.

-Dicen que esta florcilla viene de una familia de dinero.

-¿Sí? Entonces, ¿por qué está compartiendo una habitación con pacientes pobres? ¿Por qué no se larga a una privada?

-Es un milagro que pase tanto tiempo hablando con Candy.

-Probablemente, está enamorado de ella.

Así solían mofarse de Neal. Algunas veces los ignoraba, pero eran las más las que los mandaba a la mierda. Era entonces cuando más se burlaban. Éste se preguntaba qué demonios hacía en una habitación compartida con otros nueve hombres. Él tenía el dinero suficiente para estar en una habitación privada. _¿Cómo no les dije nada a mis camaradas para que me sacaran de esta habitación infernal y me llevaran a una privada? Se me olvidó completamente…_

Neal escuchaba atentamente las expresiones de felicidad de los demás pacientes ante la llegada de Candy y sintió celos. Quiso poder tener el valor de expresarse de la misma manera que ellos, sin ataduras, sin vergüenzas de ningún tipo. Se asustó ante el imperioso encuentro con ella. _¿Se habrá enterado que yo fui el autor intelectual de su infortunio? ¿Cómo la voy a mirar ahora? Me da mucha vergüenza. Mejor será que no diga nada._

Candy finalmente corrió la cortina y se acercó. Disimuló su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola, Neal. ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡Candy!- dijo con aparente asombro que tiraba para susto.- ¿Qué te sucedió ayer? ¿Estabas enferma?

-Sí, me engripé.- Candy tosió forzadamente. –La otra tarde, mientras iba yendo a mi apartamento me resfrié. Realmente estaba frío, este invierno ha sido implacable.

-¡No sabes cuánto extraño salir a dar paseos en las tardes y más cuando nieva!- dijo melancólico.

Candy quedó inmutada ante el comentario. -Neal…

-Dime, Candy- la esperanza de escuchar lo que le pasó verdaderamente a Candy se avivó cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

-Esta mañana cuando llegué, el doctor Blythe se acercó a mí, para decirme que en tan sólo una semana te darán de alta. Así que podrás salir pronto de aquí- la frialdad de Candy con la que le comunicaba la noticia aterraba a Neal.

-Pero, y ¿qué pasará conmigo?- se asustó solamente pensar que se iría del hospital, no por su inevitable encuentro con la justicia, sino porque estaría lejos de los cuidados de Candy. Ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de estar en el hospital y tenerla cerca. ¿Podrían permanecer como amigos? Esto le inquietaba mucho, su trabajo le impedía tenerla cerca. Ya que su trabajo era peligroso, lo mejor era no involucrarla…no más de lo que ya la había involucrado. Este mundo de Neal era uno sucio, no apto para la dulce Candy.

-Hasta ahora no se ha mencionado el tema de la policía- dijo la enfermera, mientras pensaba en las ganas que tenía de denunciarlo.- Tal vez ocurra un milagro y puedas salir de este hospital como un hombre libre.

-Hmmm…-suspiró Neal. No, Candy, no me refería a eso. Yo me refería a nuestra amistad- se aventuró a decir.

"_Vaya eso es lo que quieres_", pensó Candy sarcástica.

-Bueno, Neal…yo aprecio mucho tu amistad, lo cual es muy especial para mí- explicaba mientras se tocaba el corazón con su mano derecha y hasta se creyó la mentira que había salido por su boca. _"¿Por qué mejor no me dediqué a actuar como lo hace Terry?"_ –Yo quiero que continuemos esta hermosa amistad que ha surgido entre nosotros. Lo que realmente me asusta es tu estilo de vida y tu trabajo. Una cosa es que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo aquí, en el hospital, en donde estoy segura. Pero fuera de aquí, me parece imposible que esto pueda continuar- concluyó y ya sentía un gran alivio. De alguna manera, se tenía que desligar de él; para nada quería tener que ver con él cuando se marchara del hospital. En realidad, no quería volver a verlo jamás. Tampoco quería vengarse, pues Al le había prometido que ajustaría las cuentas con el. _"Mejor, así no me ensuciaré las manos."_

-Candy, por ti, por tu amistad soy capaz de dejar los malos caminos. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto puedo cambiar.

"_¡Qué patético eres! Embustero, gusano. ¿Por qué no te mueres ahora mismo?"_ La rabia de Candy aumentaba en tanto lo escuchaba decir sus falsedades. Pero su orgullo fue más grande que las ganas de gritarle, se tragó su furor. Astutamente le dijo: -¿De veras? No lo creo. Como Judas Tadeo: "ver para creer"- citó Candy.

-Te lo prometo. Verás cuán fiel puedo ser a mi palabra.

"_Ojala no sea así_", ponderó Candy.

Neal la tomó de improvisto por la cintura y la abrazó. Se encontraba sentado en su camilla al abrazarla. Pensaba en lo afortunado que era que ella no se había enterado de que él fue que pidió que la secuestraran. Él sabía muy bien que ella no se reservaría el reproche y le gritaría y le insultaría si sabía que era él. Pero, era evidente que no se había enterado hasta el momento. Ni una sola palabra le indicó que Candy lo conocía todo. Esta vez haría lo imposible por conquistar su corazón.

Por otro lado, Candy aguantó todo lo que pudo ese abrazo. Ya sentía repugnancia por él. Se sintió ultrajada con el abrazo. Sólo resistió al pensar en lo que Al le prometió. Ésta se desprendió de sus brazos con sutileza y le dijo: -No te preocupes. Ya verás cómo seguiremos nuestra amistad.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

_Una fría despedida_

Pasó la semana. El doctor Blythe le avisó a Candy que ya podían dar de alta al paciente Leegan.

-El señor Leegan está del todo recuperado. Todas las heridas ya han cicatrizado y no tiene inconvenientes en caminar, siempre y cuando use un bastón que le hemos prestado del hospital, para que ande con cuidado. Aún estando bastante recuperado, tiene que cuidarse de no recibir golpes, ni caídas por lo menos en seis meses. Candy, llévale el permiso para que pueda salir del hospital y recuérdale hacerse ver cada tres meses.

-Doctor Blythe…-Candy pensó en decirle lo del asunto de la policía.

-¿Sí?

-No…nada.- Ésta se arrepintió. Si hasta el momento nadie había dicho nada, ¿por qué decírselo ahora?

La enfermera se marchó a darle la buena nueva (al menos para ella) a Neal que se iba. El ruego de no querer volverlo a ver era incesante.

-Te traigo buenas noticias.

-A ver, ¿qué puede ser?- dijo Neal.

-Simplemente, que hoy sales (_¡te largas!_) del hospital.

-Para mí no es tan buena noticia. Yo no quiero irme lejos de ti- bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¡Bah, no te preocupes. Ya hablamos de eso. Lo importante es que salgas (_¡de una vez!_) y comiences una nueva vida como me habías comentado. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí- afirmó fastidiado.

-Bueno, te dejo solo por un rato para que recojas tus cosas y te vistas. ¿Prefieres que llame a un coche?

Neal asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, le diré que esté aquí en una hora. (_Mientras más rápido, mejor_.)

Neal fue vistiéndose lentamente esperando que en algún momento alguien le dijera que se tenía que quedar en el hospital. Sabía que tendría que reportarse inmediatamente al Bando, pues una vez ingresaban a la organización sólo habían dos maneras de zafarse de la misma: la cárcel o la muerte. Abandonar el Bando del Mal se determinaba como alta traición y ellos mismos castigaban a sus desertores con la muerte. De esta manera, el Bando aseguraba que sus secretos no serían divulgados en la calle; forzarlos a quedarse so pena de muerte, les "garantizaba" lealtad entre ellos. En otras palabras, era un régimen de terror. También habían otras conductas que las castigaban con muerte: insubordinación, pasar información confidencial, robar del material a traficar, entre otras tantas. En ese momento, fue donde Neal se dio cuenta que el mejor momento vivido y más tranquilo de su vida fue el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. ¡Qué ironía! El hospital, un lugar donde se convalece de una enfermedad o de una condición delicada, se había convertido en su hogar. A pesar, de que odiaba a sus compañeros de cuarto y ellos a él, no se podía comparar la paz que sentía dentro de aquel recinto.

Después de una hora, Candy fue a buscarlo para llevarlo a la salida. Éste no pudo pronunciar casi palabra. Mientras seguía a Candy los pacientes celebraban a vítores que Neal se marchaba de allí.

Por fin, llegaron hasta la puerta principal del hospital y el coche estaba aguardándolo. Neal se volvió con lágrimas en sus ojos a Candy:

-Candy, yo… yo…

-Dime, ¿qué me quieres decir?- le dijo esperando una confesión. Por lo menos esperaba que la conciencia lo remordiera.

-Quería decirte que te amo.

-Ah, eso.

La pecosa no se emocionó ante la declaración de amor. Sólo el glaciar Perito Moreno igualaba la frialdad que Candy demostró ante aquella confesión.

-Cuídate mucho- Candy lo ayudó a subir al auto.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-No lo sé- repuso la enfermera, éstas fueron las últimas palabras de la enfermera a Neal. Asimismo, ella le hizo señas al cochero para que comenzara la marcha.

"_Definitivamente no me quiere."_ Neal agitó su mano inútilmente despidiéndose de aquella figura que se volvió estoica a su lugar de trabajo.

"_Al menos este capítulo de mi vida lo acabo de cerrar. No lo quiero volver a ver jamás. Amo a mis pacientes, amo a mi trabajo; sin embargo, consideraré la oferta de Albert y me iré por algún tiempo. No quiero imaginar que este 'cuco' se entere en donde vivo o que simplemente venga acá, al hospital, a verme"_, resolvió Candy.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola. Gracias a las que siempre me leen. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario lo pueden enviar a Serán muy bien recibidos._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Capítulo XIII

_Una encomienda_

Al fin el señorcito Leegan tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida; pero sabía que no era tan sencillo como parecía. De ninguna manera volvería a la casa de sus padres. Esa no era una opción. No se había planteado la posibilidad de un regreso a la casa de los Leegan y no lo haría por orgullo propio. Por otro lado, estaba el Bando del Mal. Ésta tampoco representaba una buena elección; éste tenía la obligación de presentarse ante sus superiores. Si tan sólo pudiese escapar a otro lugar sin que el Bando se enterara…

_Sí, eso haré. Me presentaré ante Al y fingiré seguir con ellos por un tiempo y luego me iré a otro país cuando reúna el dinero suficiente._

Neal llegó a los cuarteles generales y pidió ver a Al. Cada vez que tenía que presentarse ante él, sentía un gran escalofrío que le corría desde la nuca hasta la cintura. Nadie jamás pudo provocar una sensación tan morbosa como lo hacía el "gran" Al.

-Leegan, vaya sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes- Neal sentía que se aproximaba un ataque de ansiedad y pánico y trató de serenarse, sin que se diera cuenta su interlocutor.

-¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?- le preguntó, a la vez que tomaba con delectación un "whiskey en las rocas".

-Hoy mismo, vengo directamente del hospital.

-Bien hecho, los que somos del Bando tenemos obligaciones para con nuestra organización. ¿No es así?

-Sí…-Neal se mantenía con la mirada baja, no se atrevía mirarlo a la cara por temor.

-Ven, siéntate un rato conmigo y cuéntame de lo que te llevó al hospital- Al le sirvió un trago a Neal, el cual se sentía halagado y un tanto extrañado por tantas consideraciones. El jefe no tenía casi contacto con los del Bando, para él sólo eran peones.

Estuvieron un largo rato conversando.

-Pues me alegro mucho que estés bien; de veras que sí. Aunque lamento mucho lo de Guiseppe, este chico era un buen compañero. Pero como la vida sigue y los negocios no se detienen necesito que me lleves una encomienda.

-¿Hoy?

Sí. ¿Esto representa algún problema?- le inquirió con tono severo a Neal mirándolo por encima de las gafas que llevaba. Esperaba una respuesta positiva, de lo contrario…

-No, para nada. Para mí no es problema hacer lo que me pides- sonrió nervioso. Éste tenía ganas de irse a su departamento. Necesitaba estar allí, solo, tranquilo; quería poner todas sus cosas en orden; quería pensar tranquilamente qué rayos haría con respecto a su vida…, con respecto a Candy.

-Bien, el coche que tienes que llevar estará esperándote a las 8:00 p.m., en la calle de atrás.

-Entendido- dijo Neal sumiso.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

_En dos semanas…_

Esa misma noche Candy se sentó a tomar su acostumbrado té de tilo. Albert justo llegó del trabajo, aparentemente cansado.

-Todavía queda agua caliente en la tetera y en el estante hay unos cuantos limones que te compré en el camino.

-Gracias. No sabes cuánto apetezco este té. – Albert prefería el té de limón por lo refrescante que le resultaba.

-¿Los negocios andan bien?

-Sí. Lo que sucede es que manejar este tipo de negocio es exhaustivo. De vez en cuando se suscitan varios inconvenientes, nada de cuidado. Estoy pensando en tomar unas largas vacaciones, ya me hacen mucha falta. Olvídate de eso ahora y cuéntame cómo te va en el hospital, cuéntame si ya estás más tranquila luego de aquel maligno suceso.

-Todo me va bien en el hospital. Los pacientes son muy buenos conmigo. ¿Te conté cómo me recibieron el día que regresé al hospital después del secuestro?

-Sí, me dijiste que estaban desesperados porque no llegaste el día anterior. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, si tienen a la mejor enfermera y a la más hermosa?

Candy se sonrojó y prosiguió- Como te decía, en el hospital me va bien. Me siento muy a gusto, de veras que sí. Trabajar allí me hace feliz.

-Si todo esto es como me dices, ¿por qué te noto preocupada? ¿Volvió a ocurrirte algo malo?

-No, nada. Lo que pasa es que me aterra la idea que me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo de la otra vez. Albert…

-Consideraste mi oferta- afirmó. El joven millonario tenía una gran habilidad para adivinar lo que pensaba Candy. – Ya había estudiado a fondo esta posibilidad, porque nunca me quedé tranquilo después de lo que te ocurrió. He estado averiguando varios lugares a donde podemos irnos. Tú eres la que decidirás en dónde estarás más tranquila.

-Ay, Albert, gracias- Candy suspiró aliviadísima.- A ver, ¿qué lugares crees que serían buenos como para ir?

-Hasta ahora he pensado en tres lugares diferentes: Kenia, Japón o Canadá. Tú decidirás a cual ir. En los tres lugares hay hospitales disponibles para que trabajes, sé que no te querrás quedar en la casa sin hacer nada. Y en los tres países he conseguido quién te enseñe a hablar el idioma, ya sea francés, japonés o swahili.

-¿De veras? ¡Qué emoción!- dijo la rubia brincando de alegría.- Albert, no sabes lo feliz que me hace la idea de irme a uno de estos países. Así que cuéntame sobre estos países, que deben ser hermosos, porque si los has escogido es que definitivamente deben ser espectaculares.

-Bueno, vayamos si quieres a la biblioteca y te muestro en el mapa donde están ubicados cada uno de ellos.

Pasaron a la biblioteca y Albert desenrolló un folio enorme que contenía el mapa del mundo y que estaba encima de su escritorio grande de roble.

-¿Ves? Aquí esta la República de Kenia, limita al norte con Sudán y Etiopía, al este con Somalia y el océano Índico, al sur con Tanzania, y al oeste con el lago Victoria y Uganda. Es un país con grandes zonas selváticas, en donde viven ver animales como: cebras, rinocerontes, leones o jirafas.

-¡Qué hermoso debe ser!

-Podremos hacer safaris y cruzar la selva de un lado a otro viendo todo tipo de animales exóticos.

-Pero ir de safari, ¿significa que iremos a cazar a los animales?

-¡No!- gritó despavorido. -Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Solamente iremos a observarlos cómo viven en su medio ambiente, cómo disfrutan de su libertad. Ir de caza no me parece correcto, aunque conozco a muchos hombres de negocios importantes que llenan sus salas con cabezas de estos animales muertos y disecados.

-¡Qué horror!

-Te advierto que de ir a la República de Kenia, allí verás en muchas casas estas "colecciones de arte". Estás advertida.

-Quisiera ver a los animales como me dijiste, pero no sé si soportaría ver tanta crueldad. Por favor, prosigue con los demás países- dijo Candy desanimada.

-Bien. En Canadá iríamos específicamente a la isla del Príncipe Eduardo. Esta isla es generalmente llana, por la cual predominan los bosques. Es un lugar bastante tranquilo, como para pasar unas vacaciones en contacto con la naturaleza. Mis padres compraron una casa en Summerside, una localidad de la isla, cuando era un niño y estoy segurísimo que te encantará. Está perdida en uno de esos bosques, lleno de abedules y hay una cabaña de piedra. En la entrada hay un camino cubierto por rosales de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar; es tan hermoso como el jardín de Anthony. Detrás de la cabaña hay una pequeña colina y justo detrás de la colina hay un pequeño río que corre travieso.

-¡Oh, Albert, quiero ir allí!- dijo extasiada ante la idea.

-Espera, aun no he terminado; falta que te hable de Japón.

-Es cierto. Discúlpame, pero es que no veo el momento en el que nos vayamos y nos dediquemos a aventurar en alguno de estos países.

-Ya verás cómo lo disfrutaremos. Siempre hace falta un buen viaje y qué mejor que hacerlo con una gran compañera de viaje, como lo eres tú.- Albert no desaprovechaba las oportunidades para hacerle entender a Candy que estaba loco por ella.

-Gracias. Pero olvídate de mí y sigue contándome, me muero de curiosidad- Candy esquivaba sus halagos por temor a que ocurriera algún desliz. Ella quería estar con Albert, con la condición de que la imagen de Terry estuviera borrada para siempre. No sería justo ni para ella, ni para él.

-Como quieras- dijo divertido. –Japón es un archipiélago que queda ubicado en el este de Asia. En este país predominan las montanas. Su gente es muy respetuosa de las costumbres. Hay muchos paisajes hermosos, que ellos mismos practican, como parte de su amor por la jardinería. Ya verás como son capaces de convertir un árbol enorme en uno enano.

-¿Ésos son los bonsáis?

-Esos mismos, son muy curiosos. –Albert se dirigió a la vasta biblioteca y tomó un libro que hablaba sobre Japón.- También me llama la atención el teatro japonés, el cual está inspirado en el budismo. Es una rica mezcla de danza, poesía, música y mimo. ¿Ves estas imágenes? Ésta es una representación teatral japonesa- le decía mientras le mostraba del libro.- Es muy diferente al teatro que hace Terry.

"_¡Cuánto me gustaría ir con Terry a ver este tipo de teatro!", _se atrevió a pensar Candice.

-En Japón tengo un amigo que nos ha ofrecido vivir por un tiempo en una casa típica japonesa. Tiene un lindo jardín paisajista, con un pequeño estanque. Su techo es a cuatro aguas con las esquinas puntiagudas. Te advierto que en las casas no se usan zapatos, así que los tienes que dejar en la entrada.

-¡Qué! Albert… pero, ¿cómo voy a andar descalza por la casa? Seguro que me moriré de vergüenza.

Albert no pudo contener la risa- No debes preocuparte por eso, todos hacen lo mismo. Además, se usan unas medias para andar dentro de la casa. Sé que te va a gustar y sé que te verás hermosa vestida con un kimono de color verde esmeralda, como tus ojos.

-Con tantas cosas que me has dicho, no sé cual elegir; aunque debo decirte que Kenia ya no me interesa.

-¿Por los safaris?

-Sí. No me podría acostumbrar a la idea de tener que ver las cabezas de los animales como adorno en una casa. No podría contenerme, siempre terminaría discutiendo con los dueños de las casas.

Albert soltó una gran carcajada. Las conversaciones con Candy siempre le resultaban muy entretenidas por sus ocurrencias.

-Si te sigo contando sobre los otros países, no terminaría nunca. ¿Qué te parece si te doy tres días para pensarlo?

- Está bien. Así podré pensarlo con detenimiento.

-Sería cuestión de saber a dónde nos vamos, para enseguida irnos. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos en dos semanas? Así pongo todo en orden. Y te confieso que no aguanto tener unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Me parece bien. De esa manera, haré los preparativos y anunciaré en el hospital que me voy.

"_Dos semanas…se puede soportar. Sólo espero no volver a encontrarme con Neal en lo que queda de tiempo."_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

_La revancha_

El coche aguardaba a Neal donde Al le había indicado. Era una calle que quedaba detrás de las inmediaciones del albergue de la Banda del Mal. Este centro era un edificio de dos pisos. En el primer piso se encontraba una barra, en aquel lugar asistían sólo hombres que querían tomarse un café, pues las bebidas alcohólicas estaban prohibidas. Y, cuando los clientes se volvían conocidos, de confianza, se les permitía subir al segundo piso. En este segundo piso esperaban por estos hombres: prostitutas, juegos al azar y sobre todo, el "oro líquido", el alcohol. Era notable la cantidad de hombres de alta sociedad que se aventuraban a meterse en aquel escondrijo para sorber un trago, de ese elixir que los mareaba y los sacaba de sus tristes realidades por un rato. La gente de la ciudad de Chicago no se imaginaba cuántos hombres importantes, altos jefes de gobierno, gozaban del privilegio de entrar a ese lugar. Por último, había un sótano. Éste fue el lugar en donde llevaron a Candy secuestrada. En este sótano se concebían las ideas más siniestras del crimen organizado y por allí desfilaron muchas víctimas antes de que fueran dispuestas sus "fortunas".

Neal entró al camión y partió a la localidad que le habían ordenado. Pensó en lo raro que se sentía al haber sido enviado sin ningún acompañante. Se acordó de su viejo amigo Guiseppe y sonrió. Se acordó de los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos y confirmó que, en efecto, él fue el único amigo que tuvo en toda su vida. Cometieron varios crímenes menores juntos y fue Guiseppe quien le enseñó el arte del póquer y sus trucos. Gracias a esos trucos quedaba reparado económicamente después que despilfarraba todo su dinero en fiestas, mujeres y alcohol.

Ya había acaecido la noche y Neal transitaba una vía solitaria. Era un camino llano, sin montañas a su alrededor; a un lado se encontraba un lago que reflejaba el resplandor de la luna, esa noche estaba llena. Por primera vez sintió mucho miedo de estar trabajando para el Bando. Le pidió fuerzas a su amigo Guiseppe y se sintió reconfortado. Buscó la imagen de Candy y pensó en ella divertido y un tanto excitado. ¡Cuánto deseaba estar con Candy! El sencillo recuerdo de ella y de su perfume le erizaba la piel. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y tenerla para siempre. Buscaba alguna alternativa para comenzar una vida nueva juntos, pero le parecía imposible. Estaba seguro que ella podía llegar a interesarse en él, aunque le preocupaba la manera que ella se despidió cuando se fue del hospital.

Mientras Neal manejaba, vio un carro que conducía lentamente en dirección contraria. Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo sin que viera carro alguno en la vía. El auto se fue acercando y en un momento, cuando ya casi estaban por pasarse el uno al otro, este misterioso coche dio un viraje de 90° y bloqueó el camino. El carro se detuvo. Dentro del mismo se encontraban dos hombres, aunque sus rostros no estaban muy bien iluminados. Neal detuvo su camión, bajó precavido, ayudado un poco de su bastón, y con su mano izquierda buscó su revólver. _"¡Qué estúpido he sido! No le pedí a Al que me diera uno. Ni tan siquiera pasé por el departamento para buscar el mío_", pensaba.

Del otro auto se bajó un hombre, con una cicatriz en el rostro muy familiar. Era el mismísimo Angelo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le inquirió Neal desconcertado.

-Son órdenes de arriba. Lo siento, Leegan.

Neal no se percató que Angelo andaba con un cuchillo, el cual sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se acercó a Neal y lo trató de herir. La víctima no podía correr bien, solamente podía caminar apenas, con la ayuda del bastón. Ante el rostro lleno de miedo de Neal, la cara de Angelo se transformó. Parecía que algún demonio fue emergiendo del mismo Hades y se había apoderado de él. Asimismo, el asesino logró herirlo y cada vez que le asestaba alguna cuchillada, se tornaba más loco queriendo ver más sangre, como si se alimentara del dolor de su presa. Neal pudo comprobar los cuentos que se hacían sobre la fuerza incontrolable y destructora que despedía Angelo cuando mataba. Aún siendo herido, Neal juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban por orgullo y forcejeó. El inmisericorde asesino le asestó siete puñaladas y sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar a Neal chillando como un cerdo. Gritó lleno de dolor, gritó con todo el odio del mundo, gritó consciente de que se lo merecía.

Aún estando de pie y sangrando gravemente por todas las heridas, bajó del auto el hermano de Angelo, Enzo y dijo apacible:

-¡Ya, basta!

Como si la voz de Enzo fuera un calmante, el semblante de odio y la rabia que despedía Angelo se fue aplacando vertiginosamente. Enzo, inconmovible, se acercó a Neal, quien se mantenía de pie y no quería rendirse.

-Esto te pasa por querer vengarte de una chica.

Sin piedad alguna, Enzo le quitó el bastón a Neal y lo empujó con el mismo, en el centro del pecho. Neal no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, se dio cuenta que esto era causado por el secuestro de Candy. Perdió el equilibrio, perdió las ganas de defenderse y se dejó caer al suelo. Por último, Enzo tomó el bastón entre sus manos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Neal, que lo dejó inconsciente.

Los hermanos se volvieron al vehículo y Enzo le comentó a Angelo:

-Vamos, esta orden tiene que llegar a tiempo.

Angelo tomó el camión que traía Neal y siguió el auto de Enzo.

Neal quedó moribundo tirado en el camino.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

_Un nuevo encuentro_

Eran las tres de la madrugada. Un buen samaritano abrió la puerta de su auto y cargó hasta la entrada del hospital a un hombre muy mal herido. A pesar de que su auto estaba bañado en sangre, el buen samaritano no vaciló en llevar al hombre, que vio tirado en el camino, al hospital. Una vez dejó a Neal en la entrada, llamó inmediatamente a una enfermera que estaba a cargo de la recepción del hospital. Ésta, a su vez, alertó al personal del hospital para que le dieran los primeros auxilios. El herido había perdido mucha sangre y era inminente la pronta intervención de éste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candy llegó como todos los días al hospital y Alice, la directora de las enfermeras, salió a su encuentro.

-Candy, tengo una mala noticia que darte.

-¿Qué puede ser, Alice?

-¿Recuerdas el paciente de tu habitación que salió ayer del hospital?

-Sí.

-Bueno, nuevamente está en este hospital. Alguien lo trajo hasta aquí moribundo.

-¿Qué?

"_Neal, de nuevo aquí. No puede ser. Debo estar soñando…"_

-Así mismo como escuchas. Está gravemente herido. Ha recibido siete cuchillazos en el cuerpo y ha perdido muchísima sangre. Los doctores no le dan mucho tiempo de vida. No entiendo cómo ha salido este paciente de este hospital sin el procedimiento debido- el tono de la directora de las enfermeras subió y Candy sintió el reproche de la mirada de Alice.- He considerado dejarlo a tu cargo nuevamente, ya que anteriormente lo cuidaste. Lo hemos trasladado a la sala especial de emergencias. Ya he colocado a otra enfermera en la habitación que sueles atender. Esta vez espero que sigas el protocolo establecido para los pacientes. Por favor, dirígete hacia allá.

La rubia sintió la mirada recriminadole de Alice. Ésta sabía que en algún momento la directora de las enfermeras se encargaría de amonestarla duramente. Ésta tenía fama por ser bastante exigente con el trabajo y por ser perfeccionista. Era por eso que el hospital tenía fama que era un hospital excelente, gracias al buen trabajo de las enfermeras; y detrás de este buen trabajo estaba Alice.

Cuando Alice se fue, sintió que todo le parecía como un cuento de terror. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se sintió con náuseas, pues en parte sentía culpa por no haber obrado como debía, por no haberlo denunciado a la policía. Trató de serenarse lo antes posible, no quería que nadie la notara alterada.

Mientras se apesadumbraba ante el hecho de que tenía que volver a ver a Neal, se dio cuenta que su estado se debía a lo que le había dicho Al.

"_Es mi culpa. Yo no debí haberle permitido a Al que tomara la venganza en sus manos."_

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr desesperada a la habitación donde se encontraba Neal. Corrió con toda la culpa del mundo y al fin llegó a la habitación, abrió de súbito la puerta y se quedó pasmada ante la condición que presentaba. Se notaba que le habían dado una buena paliza y que su anterior estado de salud no le había ayudado en nada. Algunos de los cuchillazos aterrizaron en su rostro y éste estaba desfigurado.

Se acercó despacio, Neal estaba durmiendo y no lo quería despertar. Seguramente, lo sedaron luego de haberle cosido algunas de las heridas profundas y así lo comprobó cuando, una vez estando frente a él, lo examinó por todos lados. Observó cada una de sus nuevas heridas e inspeccionó las viejas. En efecto, la herida del estómago había sido reabierta, ya que había una nueva costura en la misma.

"_Neal, espero que me perdones_", pensó la pecosa mientras sollozaba quedamente en una silla que quedaba justo al lado izquierdo de la camilla. Fue hasta la ventana y pudo apreciar allí toda la ciudad. La habitación de Neal quedaba en un tercer piso. Ese día, irónica señal de vida, había salido el sol. Ese día, 21 de marzo, había comenzado la primavera. Mientras la ciudad se despertaba una vez más; mientras la ciudad se abría a una nueva etapa; mientras la naturaleza renacía con todo su esplendor; a sus espaldas yacía un hombre casi moribundo, con el alma que casi se le apagaba en cualquier minuto. Éste, un hombre que le había causado tantas tristezas a Candy, no merecía, a juicio de ésta, morir de esta manera.

Candy cerró sus ojos bañados en lágrimas; tomó el rosario, que siempre llevaba consigo, entre sus blanquecinas manos y allí elevó una plegaria por Neal y por ella.

"_Dios, dame fuerza. ¡La necesito!"_

Cuando terminó de rezar, se dirigió a la camilla y buscó los ungüentos para limpiar las heridas del paciente. Esta vez era diferente. Siempre se había visto curando gente que se enfermaba o llegaba herida por algún factor ajeno; esta vez, sintió que estas heridas fueron causadas de alguna manera por culpa de ella.

Con mucho, pero con mucho remordimiento, limpió todas y cada una de sus heridas. Luego de limpiarlo, volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a él. Meditó en lo que había sucedido, recordó el primer día que llegó a la casa de los Leegan y así todo lo que vivió relacionado con él.

Pasaron dos horas, el efecto de la anestesia comenzaba a menguar y Candy, quien se había quedado dormida entre recuerdos, escuchó a Neal lamentarse entre delirios.

-Candy…Candy….perdóname- su voz era muy apagada, como si llevara un gran peso encima. – Candy, siento mucho todo….lo que ha ocurrido. –

La enfermera se dio cuenta que éste deliraba. Se levantó y con gran pena le acarició su cabeza, no pudo contener su llanto.

-Ya te he perdonado, pero necesito que me perdones a mí. Si yo te hubiera denunciado a la policía, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.- Sus lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del paciente.

-Can…Candy¿estás ahí?-preguntó con dificultad. Éste se despertó al sentir las lágrimas en su rostro.

-Sí. Pero, por favor, no hables. No quiero que te fatigues.

-Pero¿por qué estás llorando?- inquirió tratando de abrir sus ojos, ante el hecho de que su rostro estaba hinchado, desfigurado.

-Neal,- Candy trató de suprimir su llanto- todo esto es mi culpa.

-No lo es.

-Sí. Si yo sólo hubiera informado a la policía, ahora mismo estarías en la cárcel.- Su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-No.- La voz de Neal continuaba apagada. Hablaba suavemente para no agitarse.- En primer lugar, fui yo quien envió a esos tipos a darte un "susto".

-Pero…

-Déjame hablar, por favor.- Candy hizo silencio y le dejó proseguir a pesar de que la condición de éste era precaria.

-Soy yo el que tiene toda la culpa. Si yo no hubiera sido tan ruin, jamás te hubieran raptado. Soy yo el que merece estar así; soy yo el que merece morir.

-Pe…pero… ¡No digas eso!

-No,- interrumpió-no digas más. Sólo me resta pedirte perdón. No puedo morir sin hacer esto.

La enfermera vio cómo los ojos de Neal se inundaron con lágrimas.

-Perdóname, Candy.

La enfermera no aguantó su impulso y puso su cabeza suavemente, para no dañarle sus heridas, en su pecho.

Llorando intensamente le dijo- Te perdono, Neal. Por favor, no te mueras o si no nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Ya verás cómo te recuperaras y nos haremos grandes amigos. ¡Ánimo, Neal, que te queda mucha vida por delante!

Candy sintió cómo el cuerpo de Neal perdía su alma y allí sin más, se moría un Neal amigo, un Neal sincero, un Neal que se había arrepentido.

La enfermera se puso pálida y le tomó el pulso. Comprobó que ya no tenía. Salió del cuarto loca, desesperada, a buscar a los doctores a las enfermeras, a cualquiera con tal de que le resucitaran.

Unos minutos más tarde, el doctor en turno declaró a Neal muerto.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

_Enfrentando la realidad_

Candy se encaminó como todas las tardes a su apartamento. Esta vez caminó lentamente, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para seguir adelante. Cuando aterrizara a su casa, probablemente Albert se habría enterado de todo lo sucedido. Desde el hospital, se le envió un telegrama a la familia Leegan especificándole solamente la noticia de la muerte de Neal. La enfermera sabía que se tendría que enfrentar a Albert, que aunque estaba segura de que no le reclamaría (al contrario, trataría de entenderla), si le reprocharía el no haberle comentado la situación de Neal.

La chica llegó a su apartamento, suspiró una vez más y decidió enfrentar la realidad con la verdad.

-Candy¿supiste lo de Neal?

-Sí, Albert…

-¿Desde cuándo él estaba internado¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- el reclamo venía acompañado de tristeza. –Los Leegan se comunicaron conmigo a través de un telegrama y están de camino a Chicago.

-Albert…-Candy no encontraba las fuerzas para decirle.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso hay algo que no sé? Estás ocultando algo…- la voz de Albert se tornó un poco severa. –Dime¿qué pasó?

Con mucho remordimiento, Candy le contó todo lo que había sucedido. La confesión vino acompañada de lágrimas, con profunda emoción, con un intenso dolor en el pecho, con sentimiento de culpa y con las ganas de morirse. Albert, tal y como ella pensaba, le reprochó su conducta; pero, reconoció que le cumplió la palabra a Neal de no decir nada a nadie. En todo caso, habría que haberle dicho a Albert lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez éste le hubiera dado una solución mejor a la situación del secuestro. Con todo esto, Albert no dudó en abrazar a Candy y reconfortarla luego haber desnudado su alma.

El cortejo fúnebre se llevo a cabo con toda la pompa y solemnidad que se requería. Candy no participó de los mismos, pues su encontraba en un grave estado anímico. La verdad era que, además de no sentirse del todo bien, no podía en cierta manera mirar a los ojos a la familia Leegan. Albert la excusó diciendo que se encontraba enferma.

Pasaron varios días y Candy decidió ir a la tumba de Neal a decirle su último adiós. Albert insistió en acompañarle, sin embargo, ella lo convenció de que lo mejor sería que lo hiciera sola.

La tumba se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina. Era un lindo atardecer. El clima había mejorado notablemente y pequeñas violetas inundaban todo el campo. Candy llegó hasta la tumba de Neal. La contempló por largo rato. Candy miró a todos lados, no había nadie, ni tan siquiera se encontraba el cuidador del cementerio.

-Neaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal- gritó Candy con todas sus fuerzas aprovechando la soledad que le acompañaba…

Se derrumbó encima de la tumba a llorar. Sus lágrimas, infinitas, rociaron el sepulcro. Una pequeña violeta se desprendió con el viento y cayó en su regazo. Candy entendió que éste fue un regalo de Neal, un regalo y un adiós.


End file.
